Pecado numa Garrafa
by Pinkuro
Summary: Dentro de cada garrafa que ele bebe, está sua tentativa de esquecer e se redimir de todos seus pecados. Mas apenas o tempo pode curar, e talvez um pouco mais de ajuda também... Oneshot Yaoi RaitoxL -Capítulo 2: Final Alternativo-
1. Pecado numa Garrafa

**Lina-pinku-chan:** Nyaaaa!!! Essa fic é minha nova!!! É bem grande!!! Eu tive idéia enquanto eu estava pensando no livro "Eu, Christiane F, 13 anos, drogada prostituída..." daí eu imaginava vários personagens drogados xD daí chegou no Raito, eu pensei "Não!! Ele tem mais jeito de bêbado!!" daí eu gostei e pensei mais na fic e deu nisso... xD Eu adoro personagens bêbados... Raito então –baba-... xD Também não liguem muito pras datas! eu tentei fazer elas ficarem certinho, mas no final, fiz só pra ficar certo como eu queria pra essa fic xDD

Sumary: Ele cometeu muitos erros no passado, matou muita gente, fez muitos pecados. Mas passado é passado não é? Ele está lá trás. Não. O pecado está em cada garrafa na qual ele bebe... Oneshot Yaoi RxL

Warnings:abuso de bebida, occ, yaoi... é isso acho... õo'' Ah é! menção sexual e etc. xD

Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence!! Até porque se pertencesse não estaria aqui fazendo fics de Death Note!! Estaria torturando o L no mangá!!! XD

É isso!! Boa Leitura! Espero que gostem!!

* * *

**Pecado numa Garrafa**

Uma dose. Duas doses. Três...

Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantos havia tomado agora. Não que importasse.

Sua cabeça estava apoiada nos braços, estava praticamente deitada na mesa. Com uma mão ele pegava a garrafa e levantava a cabeça para tomar. Mas quando fez dessa vez, não saiu nada alem de gotas...

-Garçom! Minha bebida acabou! – Ele chamou, levantando o braço, mas já era um esforço.

-Aqui está senhor. – Ele chegou com outra garrafa de vodka.

-Obrigado – Disse com uma voz claramente alterada pela bebida.

E voltou a beber. As horas passavam e as garrafas também.

Até que chegou a hora.

-Senhor, hora de fechar.

Ele teria que ir pra casa agora.

Ele saiu, cambaleante, sem equilíbrio.

Podia ver ainda a lua, as estrelas... Apesar de estar tudo girando e borrado...

Também viu outra coisa...

"Uma estrela cadente..."

* * *

-Então, Raito-kun está demorando não é? –Matsuda observa.

-Hmn... É mesmo, ele já devia ter chegado da faculdade... – O pai do rapaz concorda com Matsuda.

-Podemos esperar. – L decide.

-Mas já se passaram 3 horas desde que a aula acabou! – Matsuda observa outra vez, visivelmente preocupado.

-Hmn... É mesmo... Yagami-san, poderia telefonar para seu celular, por favor?- L pede.

-Sim, claro! – O pai da família faz o que ele pede, mas só escuta sons solitários – não está funcionando, O celular não está pegando, diz que não existe o número, muito estranho... Vou tentar ligar para minha casa.

Ele tentou, tentou, e nada. Ligou de novo para o celular do seu filho várias vezes, tantas vezes quanto ligou para casa e tudo que dizia que o número não existia.

-Isso é muito estranho... – Aizawa falou por todos.

L pensava nisso. Com certeza era estranho. Afinal, mesmo que o celular de Raito estivesse desligado, daria uma mensagem dizendo que o celular está fora de área ou desligado, ou mesmo um som como se estivesse ocupado... Não que o número não existe...

E mesmo que ele tivesse mudado de número e ainda não tenha avisado, O número da casa deles devia estar funcionando, ou ocupado se estivessem falando. A mulher de Yagami-san não iria tirar ou trocar o número sem avisar. E como eles pagam as contas direito, não iriam cortar o telefone de ninguém...

-Então acho que não nos resta fazer nada a não ser... –L começou, mas foi interrompido pela chamada de Watari no computador.

_-Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki? Está me ouvido? Ryuuzaki!! O que aconteceu? Responda! Está me Ouvindo? Ryuuzaki!!– _Watari parecia gritar pelo interfone, parecia muito preocupado, talvez num ponto até suspeito. Por que ele estaria tão preocupado? Afinal estiveram ali na central, investigando o tempo todo...

-Sim Watari, estamos ouvindo... – L tentou responder.

-_ Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki!! Estou perdendo contato! Se estiver bem responda Ryuuza... _

-O contato foi perdido... – Matsuda concluiu quando tudo que saia de onde Watari estava falando era um chiado.

-Hmnn – L pensava, tudo estranho estava acontecendo de repente. – Ligue a Tv Aizawa. Aizawa o fez dizendo um ok. – Ligue no canal do tempo.

_-_O que? Ta! – E assim fez o que mandou. E para espanto de todos, la estava.

"Hoje: 12 de agosto de 2014: Previsão para sol com chuvas no chuvas no final da tarde, amanhã..."

Aizawa não acreditou, então mudou para outro, e dava a mesma data. Até que desistiu e desligou.

-Não pode... – Matsuda estava pasmo.

-2014 – L repetiu, pensando alto.

-Deve ser um erro.. –Aizawa sugeriu.

-Eles não iriam errar dessa forma... E mesmo se errassem seria muito improvável que todos ao mesmo tempo errassem com a mesma data. – L percebeu.

-Sim, é mesmo... – Aizawa concordou.

-Então, o que iremos fazer, Ryuuzaki? –Soichiro perguntou.

-Hmn... – L pensou por um momento, até que se decidiu. Então levantou a cabeça e disse – Vamos sair. – Então se levantou e começou a dirigir-se a porta.

-O que? – Matsuda perguntou, mas seguiu os outros, sem mais perguntas, atrás de L.

* * *

Eles desceram o prédio e começaram a andar pela cidade. Todos seguindo L silenciosamente.

-Ryuuzaki... Para aonde estamos indo? – Matsuda perguntou, não agüentando mais de curiosidade, tomando coragem depois de um tempo andando. – O que estamos fazendo?

-Tentado descobriu onde estamos – L respondeu, sem os olhar.

Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa e Soichiro se entreolharam.

Mas tudo estava suspeito para L. ele olhava, olhava, mas tudo parecia normal... não podia estar certo... Simplesmente não podia...

Decidiu então parar olhar para a central.

E ficou olhando, para ter certeza do que via.

Ou melhor, do que não via.

-Olhem. – L disse. Em seguida todos se viraram para onde ele estava vendo.

-Não pode ser... – Mogi disse.

-A central sumiu... O prédio inteiro... Desapareceu no ar... – Aizawa falou, tão surpreso quanto Mogi e os outros.

-Como se nunca tivesse existido. – L completou. Pensando.

* * *

Eles andaram pela cidade, ficaram rodeando, e a única coisa que notaram, é que tudo parecia diferente de antes. Poucas coisas lhes eram familiares.

-Onde estamos? – Matsuda perguntou num certo momento.

L pensou, olhou em volta e em então respondeu:

-Estamos... – L começou, a dizer, continuando a olhar em volta.

-Sim...? – Todos perguntaram, esperando uma resposta, ninguém fazia idéia de onde estavam.

- Perdidos! Sim, sim! Estamos perdidos! – L terminou sua frase, deixando todos no chão.

-Ótimo! – Aizawa disse, sarcasticamente, se recuperando antes do que os outros e se levantando.

-Não! Olhe! Um metrô! Podemos ir pra delegacia, ou minha casa ou procurar informações, procurar por ele por ali, tem pessoas com informações e mapas lá! - Soichiro apontou, percebendo a passagem para baixo da cidade.

-Muito bem percebido Yagami-san! Vamos lá! – L disse, e começaram a descer.

Todos desceram para o metrô. Parecia maior e mais moderno. Mas conseguiram achar o caminho. Decidiram pegar o trem para onde estaria à casa do Sr Yagami.

O trem estava cheio, as pessoas estavam quietas, cada um na sua, normal.

Algumas distraídas, outras lendo, conversando, durmindo. Parecia normal.

Mas isso aborrecia Matsuda. Não exatamente tudo isso. Mas uma pessoa em especial, sentada à frente deles que estava dormindo, o deixava incofortável.

-Por que as pessoas fazem isso? O que elas pensam? – Matsuda sussurrou para seus companheiros – Que podem sair por aí bebendo e se drogando e então cair dormindo em qualquer lugar? Esse lugar é um lugar publico! Não podem fazer isso!

-Calma Matsuda! Assim que chegarmos ao nosso ponto vamos sair e não vamos mais ter que vê-lo... – Aizawa tentou acalmá-lo.

-Sim, sim... E ele pode ter um bom motivo, pode estar cansado de trabalhar, ou a vida dele pode ser ruim... Nunca sabemos... – Mogi tentou também.

-Sentem-se e acalmem-se. Você também Matsuda, isso não é problema seu. – Soichiro decidiu bancar o "pai malvado", deixando Matsuda sentado, emburrado.

Enquanto isso L decidiu olhar para quem eles estavam falando, quer dizer, olhar bem. Era um jovem, não muito jovem, parecia ter quase 30 anos mais ou menos, tinha cabelos castanhos, embaraçados, despenteados e mal cortados, quase alcançando os ombros, a franja passava dos olhos, notava-se claramente mesmo estando sua cabeça abaixada. Estava usando uma camisa social branca meio suja e maior do que deveria e havia alguns botes abotoados errados, como também faltava de abotoar alguns embaixo. Estava usando calça social marrom, que ficava pequena quando sentada, pois se podia ver suas meias brancas encardida em seu sapato preto, velho. E por eles, camisa e calça, podia-se notar que estava um pouco acima do peso, tinha uma barriga, não muito grande, mas que se podia notar, talvez devido à bebedeira. Afinal segurava uma garrafa de vodka que devia ter uns 3 ou 4 dedos apenas de líquido dentro que ele segurava ao lado do corpo, perto do chão, e da perto da porta que estava em seu lado direito também. Parecia que estava fedendo também, então não devia ter tomado banho fazia algum tempo.

Ele lhe parecia estranhamento familiar, continuou a olhar para ele, tentando se lembrar, sabia que conseguiria uma hora ou outra. E conseguiu.

Decidiu se levantar e ir sentar ao lado dele. Mas não sem antes ouvir um "o que está fazendo!" de Matsuda, mas ele ignorou.

-Olá... – L lhe disse, sem obter resposta.

Soichiro ficou apenas observando, ele era o único que, alem de L, conseguira lembrar de onde o conhecia, mas não tinha certeza se era mesmo essa pessoa, será inacreditável se fosse, simplesmente inacreditável...

--Olá! – Disse de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais alto, no ouvido esquerdo do rapaz.

-Hmn? O que? – Acordou, levantando a cabeça, e com uma voz claramente bêbada, que lembrava Jack Sparrow de Piratas do Caribe.

-Você está no metrô... – L respondeu apenas o observando – E você caiu no sono...

-Ah é! – Disse, terminando com sua Vodka num único longo gole – Obrigado, eu tenho que descer no... – O metrô então parou e a porta ao seu lado, como o resto delas, se abriu -... próximo ponto!

Cambaleando, ele se levantou e andou, apoiando-se nas paredes do trem, e, no lixo ao lado da porta, jogou fora sua Vodka já vazia.

-Espere! Quase seu nome!? – L se apressou em perguntar.

-Hmn? Raito Yagami – Respondeu o bêbado, parando na porta, se apoiando na parede antes de continuar seu caminho.

-O que?! – Matsuda. Mogi e Aizawa estavam surpresos, nunca imaginariam que aquele bêbado fedido e gordo fosse Raito! Já Soichiro, que gritou junto com os 3, tinha um mal pressentimento – Não pode... Ser...

-Sim, pode, Matsuda-san, e isso torna tudo mais estranho ainda - L refletiu, enquanto o trem voltava a andar.

* * *

Raito estava em sua casa, tomava Whisky enquanto via tv num canal qualquer. Seus pés estavam apoiados na mesinha de centro e tinha várias garrafas vazias de várias bebidas jogadas pelo chão.

Estava meio escuro, na verdade, a única luz que iluminava a sala, era a da tv.

Ele olhou para ela. Estava ligada no noticiário.

A está hora, era só o que passava, afinal não tinha tv a cabo... Como não havia pagado acabam cortando. Mas ele não ligava, não assistia tv mesmo...

O cara começava a falar... Aquele cara... Não lembrava o nome, mas ele costumava ser casado com a moça que apresenta com ele... Tem uns filhos com ela também parece... É! É! Esse chato aí mesmo!!

-_Após 11 anos desde que Kira primeiramente surgiu, e 5 desde que não tivemos mais notícias dele, o mundo ainda teme sua volta. E ainda não está completamente recuperado de sua matança, famílias estão desabrigadas, crianças sem pais e muitas... _- Ele continuava a dar notícias -_ Mas também comemoramos a volta do cometa..._

Raito apenas bebia longos goles da garrafa. Num certo momento ela esvaziou. "Droga..." pensou em voz alta, jogando a garrafa no chão.

-Acho que vou ter que ir pegar mais... – Disse, se levantando, mas com não pôde se agüentar sozinho, ele se segurou na parede. Em seguida recuperando a compostura e indo cambaleantemente para a cozinha, chegando lá, abriu a geladeira e pegou algumas garrafas de cervejas, vodkas, cachaça, conhaque, vinho, mais whisky e pingas em geral...

Ele jogou tudo no chão na sala, ficando apenas com uma de whisky. Abrindo-a e bebendo um longo gole dela em pé mesmo.

Depois de beber o gole, ele ia se sentar, mas enquanto estava no caminho ele ouviu a porta. Achou estranho.

-Alguém na porta? Devo ter caindo no sono de novo... Mas tudo bem... Vou atender... Pode ser um sonho divertido!- Refletiu inteligentemente em voz alta, logo chegou à porta e a abriu sem perguntar quem é, era um sonho mesmo... – Olá...

-Olá, Raito-kun- L disse quando Raito abriu a porta, os outros atrás dele.

Raito viu, apesar de todo o entorpecimento, e de sua visão estar borrada e de tudo estar girando e dele estar um pouco descoordenado em tudo, ele ainda conseguia reconhecer esses rostos. Ele nunca os esqueceria.

Afinal como podia? Eles o assombravam toda noite, todo dia, toda hora, em toda garrafa...

-Eu achava que eu estava sonhando, mas agora eu tenho certeza que estou sabe? – Disse piscando várias vezes.

-O que? Você não está sonhando, estamos aqui. Em sua frente. – L disse com seu dedo indicador na boca, um pouco confuso.

--Então eu estou com medo, porque vejo fantasmas... Pode ser aquela dos 3 fantasmas do Natal... Mas seria estranho porque não é natal e é dia... Mas como estou dormindo não importa...

-E somos mais de 3, e também nessa historia vem um de cada vez... – L disse, pensando na alternativa... - Mas porque diz isso?

-Isso é só um detalhe... Porque estão mortos! – Disse Raito bebendo um gole da sua garrafa.

-O que? Não pode ser! Estamos vivos! – Matsuda gritou, ficando assustado com tudo isso.

-Não estão não! Eu tenho certeza disso! Eu mesmo o matei! – Nessa hora ele bebeu um gole maior da bebida.

-Co-como? – Era a vez do pai se espantar.

-Kira. Eu sou, era ele... Sabe? – Dessa vez ele acabou com todo o líquido da garrafa.

-O QUE? – Mogi gritou.

- Não pode ser! – Aizawa também.

-Mas po-por que?- Soichiro estava com uma mistura de emoções naquele momento.

-Ma-mas como? – Matsuda disse, mais assustado ainda.

-Eu já sabia! – L disse.

-HAN? – Todos olharam para ele, enquanto isso, Raito foi pegar outra garrafa e voltou, e a bebia. Mas dessa vez era Vinho Tinto.

* * *

Estaavam todos na sala de estar de Raito, Soichiro, como atencioso pai, havia pego todas as garrafas (eram de vidro sabe?) vazias (porque Raito gritou quando pegou uma das cheias que havia pego a pouco) e botando no lixo da cozinha. Por dentro tentando entender o porquê de tudo aquilo.

-O que faz com tantas garrafas? – L perguntou, apenas por cuirosidade.

-Eu deixo juntarem muitas delas – Pausa para gole – E daí eu pego todas – Pausa para gole – E vendo para o reciclado!! – Finalmente completou a resposta.

-Para comprar mais garrafas de bebida?

-ISSO!!! –Lembrem da voz bêbada de Jack Sparrow!!

-Sei... – Olhou para baixo com dois dedos no queixo, querendo parecer pensativo.

- Então... – Pausa para gole – Como me acharam? Me viram no metrô à algumas horas não é? – Perguntou Raito, em seguida engolindo mais do vinho tinto o qual sua qualidade, origem e data não eram o importante nele..

-Bom filho... – Soichiro resolveu respondeu, e ficava olhando Raito bebendo, e bebendo, e bebendo, e engolindo mais do vinho – Procuramos na lista telefônica que tem junto à qualquer telefone público..

-Ah é! Lá tem endereço também né? – Disse entre goles – Que esperteza!!!

-Aham... Mas conte, o que aconteceu Raito-kun? Então você é, era mesmo Kira? Explique melhor tudo isso... – L pediu.

-Como o que aconteceu? Eu matei um monte de gente, incluindo vocês, me mudei pra cá quando vocês e a mamãe e a irmã morreram, as quais eu também matei, a casa foi vendida, percebi que sou um assassino idiota, e agora sou um bêbado idiota!! – Disse bebendo.

-É engraçado como você fala isso enquanto está bebendo... –Matsuda observou, olhando-o esvaziar o tinto e pegar um branco que estava no chão (que havia pegado quando havia ido à geladeira).

-Filho, acho que você deveria parar de beber, está acabando com sua saúde! Física e mental! Olhe para você! Está gordo e acha que é Kira! Acredite!! – Disse ele tentando fazê-lo parar – Ou pelo menos intercale com água!

-Cala a boca! Você não é meu pai! Eu matei o meu 6 anos atrás! E se não acredita em mim, vão ver suas covas! Você não manda!... – De repente ele começou a se sentir com sono, seus olhos começaram a fechar –... Em... Mim... – Caiu no sono.

-Dormiu – Disse L, olhando o bêbado dormindo em seu colo.

-Também! com tanta bebida... Nem sei como não vomitou! – Aizawa disse.

-É! E podia tomar um banho também! ta fedendo... –Matsuda comentou, tampando o nariz.

-Mas não entendo... – Soichiro disse, aproximando do filho velho e meio gordo -... Como isso pôde acontecer?... Por quê ele...? – Suspirou – Pôde perder assim seu caminho, ele era um...

- Pense, Yagami-san. –L disse olhando a Raito – Ele matou milhares, talvez milhões de pessoas, fez desabrigados, órfãos, foram muitas e terríveis conseqüências para seus atos, que fez sem compaixão na hora... Como alguma pessoa pode viver bem assim? –Terminou, refletindo sobre o que ele mesmo disse.

- Tem razão... –Soichiro falou, Mogi, Aizawa e Matsuda também concordaram com a cabeça. Então ele se aproximou do filho e beijou sua testa, afastando o cabelo do lugar – Boa noite, tenha bons sonhos... Meu filho...

* * *

Raito abriu seus olhos, sentia-se sóbrio já, estava em u lugar escuro, mas apenas iluminado pela luz do sol. Podia reconhecer como sendo seu quarto.

"Devo ter caído no sono... Mas... Não, não importa..."

-Ah! Você finalmente acordou. Raito-kun! – Raito olhou para cima e era L, numa cadeira em frente à sua cama – Como se sente?

-Sóbrio... – Respondeu simplesmente, desviando o olhar para baixo.

-Isso é bom, acho... – Disse aproximando a cadeira quando Raito virava-se para dar com o rosto para o outro lado da cama – Não é?

-L via Raito, ele parecia diferente, tão diferente do dia anterior, diferente do Raito de sua época... Mesmo quando ele estava algemado com ele, até aquele estranho Raito se diferenciava deste. Era diferente de tudo...

-Dor de cabeça?

-É, mas, ela é meio que constante... Sabe? – Raito responde virado pro outro lado ainda, podia sentir lágrimas já, querendo sair de seus olhos – Então, como estão os outros?

-Ah! Eles estão bem! Como nesta casa só tem esse quarto te colocamos nele, e convenci Yagami-san a me deixar aqui de olho em você sozinho, e ele ficou na poltrona, enquanto os outros ficaram no sofá, e Mogi na outra poltrona, porque ele é meio grande e... Você entendeu... E catamos uns lençóis emprestados do seu guarda-roupa também... Achamos que não se importaria... – L explicou calma e docemente.

-Tudo bem... – Mas pela voz tremida de Raito, L pôde ouvir que era muito pelo contrário, nada estava bem.

Ele se sentou na cama também, e carinhosamente começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

-O que foi, Raito-kun? – Ele pôde ouvir que Raito começava a chorar.

-Eu os matei L, todos eles, sem dó, sem piedade, talvez milhões de pessoas, fiz danos irreparáveis, e tudo isso friamente... –chorava – E sai ileso disso, como se não fosse nada... Eu tinha que morrer, pagar por tudo que eu fiz no inferno! Mas tudo que eu consegui fazer foi queimar aquele caderno maldito e beber feito louco...

-Mas você é diferente agora, e é o que importa não é? É o que o diferencia do assassino que costumava ser...

-E daí? Isso não apagava o que eu fiz, ninguém voltou a vida com isso –Soluçava – E nem nunca voltarão...

L então se levantou, podia ouvir os soluços de Raito que continuava a chorar. Finalmente compreendeu. Ele achava que entendia antes, mas estava enganado. Só agora havia completamente entendido o que Raito sentia, porque bebia.

Não era pelo que ele fez, era porque ele não pôde fazer.

Queria curá-lo de toda essa culpa e sentimento de inutilidade e inferioridade que o consumia.

Deu a volta na cama olhou-o nos olhos. Aquelas órbitas lacrimejantes e cheias de dor e pecado. E quando uma lágrima saiu, limpou-a com a mão.

-Shh... Calma, tudo vai ficar bem, Raito-kun... Um dia o mundo se recuperará... Um dia o mundo se recuperará, essas coisas levam tempo... Mas o importante é que, você mudou, que não o mesmo que antes, não é mais um assassino. – Disse carinhosamente, abaixando, olhando-o nos olhos.

Raito não respondeu a isso, apenas continuou chorando, e chorando.

L não forçou, ele sorriu carinhoso, e então subiu na cama apiou a cabeça na cabeceira e a cabeça de Raito nos seus ombros, com sua mão agarrando sua camisa. O abraçou e deixou-o continuar a chorar.

Ficaram ali em silencio durante horas, a mao de L, uma estava nos cabelos dele, e outra na mão que Raito agarrava sua camisa.

Em certo momento, ambos adormeceram ali, naquela posição.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Raito acordou, abriu seus olhos, viu L, ainda dormia, então resolveu se levantar em silêncio, sair do quarto e deixá-lo ali, dormindo um pouco mais.

Sua respiração estava um pouco agitava, ele foi à cozinha, mas não achou nenhuma garrafa, foi na sala, mas também não tinha nenhuma pelo no. "Devem ter jogado fora" pensou. Mas então notou, tinha algo mais faltando na sala.

"Onde eles estão? Não estão dormindo, ainda é cedo... e os lençóis ainda estão no sofá e nas poltronas, como se estivesse os cobrindo... Papai nunca sairia do lugar onde dorme sem arrumá-los, a não ser que tivesse alguém dormindo ainda... Estranho..." Então ele se lembrou de algo de algumas noites atrás... "Não pode ser..."

Então ele resolveu ir tomar um banho, ir esfriar a cabeça, se acalmar. Quem sabe algo lhe viria a mente lá? Alem disso um banhinho viria a calhar mesmo, fazia algum tempo que não tomava, estava começando a feder "vou começar a criar cogumelos se não for logo..."

* * *

L acordou, ele podia ouvir um som de água caindo "Raito está banho? Finalmente!" pensou. Então se levantou, e nessa hora ouvir a água parar.

-Devo estar dormindo a um bom tempo, afinal Raito terminou o banho... E do jeitoque tápra ter tirado toda a craca deve ter levado horas... – Pensou, em voz alta.

-Hahah! Foram só 2 horas!! – Raito disse saindo do chuveiro de cabelos molhados, uma roupa limpa (mais ainda fora de seu tamanho) e uma toalha no ombro, a qual esfregava ainda seu cabelo com ela.

-Sério? Nossa... Mais uma coisa pra eu investigar... – Ambos caminharam para sala, e foi a vez de L notar que faltava alguém, que dizer, algumas pessoas... – Onde estão todos?

-Não sei, quando eu acordei todos, haviam sumido já...– Disse Raito sentando no sofá, pernas afastadas, braços apoiados nas pernas, e cabeça virada para baixo, vendo as pernas... - Como minhas bebidas...

- Ah é... Seu pai insistiu e jogou todas elas fora... Acho que passou o lixeiro logo depois que ele juntou todas elas e foi levar para fora... – Disse sentando junto dele, virando a cabeça para olhá-lo – Tudo bem?

-Sim... Acho que vai ser bom ficar um tempo sem beber né? Quer dizer, aquelas garrafas me custaram uma nota, mas isso não é importante... Foi bom vocês terem vindo aqui e me terem feito ver isso... – Disse virando o rosto pro lado contrário ao de L.

-É, mas você não parece bem... – L disse pondo a mão no ombro de Raito – É ainda sobre o assunto de conversamos ontem não é? – Perguntou, Raito virou seu rosto com seus olhos a ponto de chorar.

-Também... Mas... Eu... Enquanto eu estava no banho... Eu... Descobri porque vocês vieram para cá... –L assentiu com a cabeça, uma lágrima escapou um rosto de Raito.

-Qual a sua teoria? Eu estou vazio, admito...

- A algumas noites atrás... Um cometa apareceu... Ele está à vista aqui na cidade... E... Eu o vi uma noite dessas...

-Um cometa? – L estava ficando confuso...

-Sim... Sabe... Cometas são passados por estrelas-cadentes pelas crianças... E... Quando vemos uma estrela-cadente... Podemos fazer um pedido... – Raito estava ficando constrangido.

-Então você acha que?...

-Não.. Quer dizer... Mais ou menos, eu lembrei que vi no noticiário que esse cometa visita a Terra de 10 em 10 anos... E quando um cometa se aproxima da Terra, é com tanta velocidade que sua órbita de tempo pode ficar um pouco maluca... Bom, pelo menos essa foi a teoria que eu li uma vez faz muito tempo... – Ele sorriu de envergonhado, era muita tolice acreditar em "estrela-cadente"

-É uma boa teoria... – L disse – Mas posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro...

-Você fez algum desejo pra estrela-cadente?

-Han bom...

-Fez? – Raito assentiu corado – Qual?

-Eu... Desejei por uma nova chance... Que eu pudesse salvar a vida de alguém... Fazer algo pelo bem das pessoas... Algo certo pelo menos uma vez... – Então sua voz foi ficando fraca – Para recompensar você...

-Eu? Por que eu?

-Por que... Eu causei sua morte... Te matei mesmo... Eu te amando... – Mais lágrimas saíram dos olhos de Raito.

L então não viu outra saída para fazê-lo parar de chorar. Ele se aproximou de Raito, e gentilmente tocou seus lábios com os seus próprios.

-Estou aqui agora... Não estou?

-Sim.. – Raito sussurrou.

-Eu também te amo...

E seus lábios se beijaram novamente. Mas dessa vez foi muito mais profundo.

* * *

L e Raito estavam abraçados, haviam passado algumas horas desde o beijo. E ainda estavam no sofá após aquilo tudo... Em silêncio acolhedor...

-Raito-kun... Você viu quando o cometa sai da órbita da Terra? - L perguntou após algum tempo pensando.

-Por que? Você acha que... – Raito olhou L – Você também vai ir embora, desaparecer como eles? – Raito desmanchou o abraço.

-Quando o cometa sair de órbita... – L abaixou o olhar, tentando não olhar Raito.

- Acho... – Tinha uma voz tremida – Que hoje era seu último dia...

-Oh... –L olhou para baixo. – Então vamos aproveitá-lo... Sim?

-Mas antes... Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Claro...

-Não me faça... Por favor... Me faça perceber o que eu estou fazendo... Antes que seja muito tarde... Não me faça matar todos que eu amo, não me fala matar você de novo... Por favor? – Raito pediu.

-Pode deixar... – Raito sorriu. E continuaram a aproveitar o dia. Seu último juntos.

* * *

Raito abriu seus olhos. Estava no sofá.

Sozinho.

"Ele se foi... Como havia previsto"

Sorriu.

Levantou-se do sofá e saiu pela porta.

"Preciso fazer uma coisa... Uma última coisa... Obrigado por haver me feito perceber isso L..."

* * *

L abriu os olhos. Olhou para os lados assustado.

-Estou no escritório... – Pensou alto.

-Claro que está! Você caiu no sono, achei melhor não te acordar... – Matsuda falou enquanto ele viu Raito digitando no computador e em seguida parando e se virando para ele.

-Você.. Está aqui... – Olhou pros lados, estavam todos trabalhando, como normalmente – Eles também...

-Claro que estou aqui... Sempre estive aqui. Ryuuzaki... Você bebeu? – Raito estava ficando desconfiado.

-Por que diz isso Raito-kun? – Pergunta, levantando uma sobrancelha –"Se ele soubesse..."

-Nada não... Então teve só um sonho ruim?

-É... Acho que sim.- L olhou para a janela e viu uma estrela-cadente, e então entendeu - Raito-kun?

- Que tal sairmos e tomarmos um sorvete? - L perguntou, lembrando-se de uma promessa. – Não aceito não como resposta...

- Se insiste. Você é mesmo viciado em doces não é? – Raito respondeu. E eles desceram.

"Eu vou fazer você perceber Raito-kun... Eu prometo..."

* * *

Era tarde da noite, daquela altura, raito podia ver as luzes dos carros, era incrível como a vida corria até tão tarde. O mundo não dormia...

As estrelas estavam no céu. A Lua cheia lá em cima iluminava sua decisão.

Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

- Eu finalmente entendi L. O mundo não precisa de mim... Ninguém precisa... Então, em vez de eu ficar me matando aos poucos com bebidas... Vou fazer isso de uma vez por todas... Para pagar por tudo que eu fiz...

Ele se aproximou da ponta do alto prédio.

-Você também me fez perceber uma última coisa L... – Fechou seus olhos – O quanto eu sentia sua falta... O quanto eu te amo... Não... Posso mais viver um minuto sem você... Não dá...

Podia sentir o vento frio bater em seu rosto.

-Eu sei que nunca vou te ver, pois o lugar onde você está será diferente para o aonde eu irei, mas... Quem sabe... Talvez...

Então ele deu um passo para frente. Mas não tinha nenhum lugar para botar o pé.

Mas não sentiu dor. Quando era hora para isso, já era tarde demais...

* * *

_- 15 de agosto de 2014, hora da morte, 3h27min da manhã._

Alguém muito longe disse, observando tudo.

-_Foram 10 anos, mais foi divertido... kukukuku... E eu nem precisei matar ele... A única coisa que eu fiz foi mexer nos cometas... Mas foi só de tédio... Nem imaginava que isso aconteceria se eu fizesse aquilo com eles... Mas foi bom enquanto durou... Humanos são tão... Interessantes!!! Kukukukukuku... _

A figura negra ria. E continuava a observar. O que acontecia.

* * *

-Raito Yagami. 28 anos, morte por suicídio no dia 15 de agosto de 2014, às 3h27min da manhã. Se atirando de um prédio... – O homem de branco falou, lendo a cartilha.- Não entendo como alguém pode se matar... Acabar com a própria vida...

- Devia estar deprimido... Se sentir impotente... Sei lá...– Disse a enfermeira, falando com o médico.

-Se ele soubesse quantas vidas ele salvou... Seus órgãos puderam fazer sorriu muitas pessoas. Se ele pudesse ver isso. Com certeza ficaria feliz – O Médico sorriu, lembrando do rosto feliz dos pacientes.

-Sim... Qualquer um fica feliz salvando uma vida... – A médica também sorriu – Mas ao preço de uma... É muito triste...

-Sim... Pobre garoto... Ninguém merece morrer, a custa de outra vida...

**FIM! **

* * *

**Lina-pinku-chan:** Ta depois de vocês lerem vocês pensam "o q q o titulo tem a ver??? E pq ta avisado sobre yaoi e sexo ali? ¬¬" pq eu achei q devia ta!! e o titulo porque eu achei fofinho... e eu me esforcei pra ficar compatível...

A teoria dos cometas... Foi só a única coisa que eu consegui pensar de desculpa praquilo acontecer xDD –pessima em teorias- xDDD

O treco da doação de órgãos tive a idéia vendo um bussdor enquanto voltava da escola... eles são tão uteis né? 8D

Mais eu achei que ficou fofo. Se também acharam mandem reviews!!! Me deixariam em feliz!!! 8DD

Bjosss n.n


	2. Final Alternativo

**Lina-pinku-chan:** Ta bemmm isso não eh exatamente um "capitulo..." é um... final alternativo!! 8D porque eu fico imaginando os dois... (na verdade esse aqui é pruma alternativa fic com o Raito bêbado mas tudo bem!!)

Leiam e vejam qual que gostam mais!! 8D

* * *

**Pecado numa Garrafa **

_-É uma boa teoria... – L disse – Mas posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? _

_-Claro... _

_-Você fez algum desejo pra estrela-cadente?_

_-Han bom... _

_-Fez? – Raito assentiu corado – Qual?_

_-Eu... Desejei por uma nova chance... Que eu pudesse salvar a vida de alguém... Fazer algo pelo bem das pessoas... Algo certo pelo menos uma vez... – Então sua voz foi ficando fraca – Para recompensar você..._

_-Eu? Por que eu? _

_-Por que... Eu causei sua morte... Te matei mesmo... Eu te amando... – Mais lágrimas saíram dos olhos de Raito. _

_L então não viu outra saída para fazê-lo parar de chorar. Ele se aproximou de Raito, e gentilmente tocou seus lábios com os seus próprios. _

_-Estou aqui agora... Não estou? _

_-Sim.. – Raito sussurrou._

_-Eu também te amo..._

_E seus lábios se beijaram novamente. Mas dessa vez foi muito mais profundo._

* * *

_L e Raito estavam abraçados, haviam passado algumas horas desde o beijo. E ainda estavam no sofá após aquilo tudo... Em silêncio acolhedor..._

_-Raito-kun... Você viu quando o cometa sai da órbita da Terra? - L perguntou após algum tempo pensando._

_-Por que? Você acha que... – Raito olhou L – Você também vai ir embora, desaparecer como eles? – Raito desmanchou o abraço. _

_-Quando o cometa sair de órbita... – L abaixou o olhar, tentando não olhar Raito._

_- Acho... – Tinha uma voz tremida – Que hoje era seu último dia... _

_-Oh... –L olhou para baixo. – Então vamos aproveitá-lo... Sim?_

_-Mas antes... Posso te pedir uma coisa? _

_-Claro... _

_-Não me faça... Por favor... Me faça perceber o que eu estou fazendo... Antes que seja muito tarde... Não me faça matar todos que eu amo, não me fala matar você de novo... Por favor? – Raito pediu._

_-Pode deixar... – Raito sorriu. E continuaram a aproveitar o dia. Seu último dia juntos. _

* * *

Raito abriu seus olhos. Estava no bar. Será que foi um sonho? Provavelmente foi mas foi tão... Real! Ele sentia tanto a falta de L... ele foi o primeiro amigo de verdade que ele teve, foi a primeira pessoa que ele realmente criou um laço. E ele... Bom ele... Despedaçou tudo, por causa de sua vaidade besta.

E agora onde estava? Num bar, bebendo, e bebendo e bebendo e...

É ele merecia isso...

Mas por que as luzes estavam se apagando?

Estranho...

Ele fechou os olhos. Lentamente...

Ele ouviu uma voz... Parecia de mulher. Parecia longe...

_-Eu lhe dei uma chance... Raito Yagami... Não a desperdice... _

Então os olhos dele se abriram. Tudo voltou ao normal.

Olhou para os lados, ninguém suspeito.

"O que teria sido aquilo?"

* * *

L abriu os olhos. Olhou para os lados assustado.

-Estou no escritório... – Pensou alto.

-Claro que está! Você caiu no sono, achei melhor não te acordar... – Matsuda falou L parecia procurar alguém.

-O que houve? – L perguntou confuso.

-Nós estávamos esperando o Raito, lembra? Daí enquanto isso, você dormiu... – Aizawa explicou.

-E o Raito-kun?

-Meu filho ainda não chegou. Muito estranho... Ele não costuma se atrasar desse jeito... – O Senhor Yagami falou, L o olhou. Parecia preocupado.

"Se ele soubesse o que eu vi naquele sonho... Não... Mas será que foi mesmo um sonho? Foi estranho demais para ser real... Eu não costumo sonhar com coisas do tipo quando sonho com Raito-kun... Estava muito... fora do costume para ser apenas um sonho tolo..." L pensou. Em seguida pensando em algo "Por que não?"

L se levantou, e começou a caminhar para a saída.

-O que foi!? Ryuuzaki!! – Matsuda gritou preocupado.

-Eu tenho uma idéia. Eu vou ver se Raito-kun está mesmo onde eu penso que possa estar. Esperem aqui. Já volto.

E saiu do prédio, sem dar mais explicações.

* * *

L abriu a porta do local, como muitos, tinha um sininho que anunciava quando alguém entrava. Aquilo não chamava sua atenção.

Ele olhou para os lados. Até que achou o que procurava.

-Então, eu estava certo... – Disse sentando no banco ao lado.

-Poisé. Mas não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui... – Disse tomando uma dose de tequila. –Nem como...

-Raito-kun... – L disse sutilmente. Fazendo Raito parar e olhar para ele. – Eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui...

- Eu também... Ryuuzaki... – Raito disse, sorrindo – Eu te amo...

-Eu também... –Sorriu também.

-Prometo nunca mais ser Kira, e vou queimar os Death Notes dessa época... Se...

-Se o que?- L começou a ficar preocupado.

- Se você nunca mais sair de perto de mim... Eu senti tanto sua falta não quero mais me separar de você... – Podia ser só a bebida falando, mas era com o coração!

- Isso nem precisava pedir – L sorriu de novo.

-Agora... Vá para algum lugar, até sair o efeito da bebida e cheiro da bebida, provavelmente até tarde não poderá voltar ao prédio, então vou dizer ao pessoal que achei você estudando na faculdade. De agora em diante você também não poderá beber mais desse jeito. Combinado?

- Sim! – Disse bebendo outro copo de tequila – Esse é o meu último. Prometo.

-Eu espero... Sinceramente eu espero...

E começaram a sair dali.

-Ryuuzaki?

-O que foi?

-Eu te amo...

-Eu também te amo Raito-kun... Eu também...

E saíram de mãos dadas, até onde conseguiram, mas dali em diante poderia ter muitas mais... Eles podiam sentir...

**FIM! (nº2 xD)**

* * *

**Pinku-lina-chan:** huahaua adorooo escrever "fim!" quando uma fic acaba, me da uma sensação de poder!!! (deve ser porque eu deleto mais fics do que termino mas tudo bem...) XDD

Mas a razão pela qual eu fiz esse e não botei esse final bunitinho no final original?

Porque... Aquele final tava mais parecido com o de Death Note xD e porque ele tava tão fofo com o negocio dos órgãos e tals : esse ta... fofo demais xDD eu amei os dois por isso eu fiz

Tava pensando em fazer uma fic, com um final alternativo a esse final alternativo.. (confuso? Muito né xD) tava pensando em chamar de... "Crônicas de um Bêbado Assassino" XD mas teria ação também... acho... não muito... sei la... que acham? xDD

Mas mandei reviews por favor!! me façam feliz!! T.T

8D


End file.
